Mi vida de casada con Jack Frost
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Un día como cualquiera Jack Frost entro en mi habitación y me llevo donde Norte ... Quien es norte no lo se ? Pero ahí dijeron que era la mujer de ese tipo arrogante pero con mentalidad de niño Ahora que hago ?
1. Chapter 1

Mire con cierto enojo las ventana de mi cuarto que daba justamente a la calle . Mi madre se había ido al trabajo dejándome sola en la casa , claro bajo llave , tenía miedo que algún ladrón entrase y me secuestrase . Suspire contra el vidrio de la ventana esperando que se formase una nubecilla blanca por mi aliento

Sonreí orgullosa de mi logro ,

- Hola - escribí en la ventana

- Hola

Di un pequeño grito , de repente todo la habitación se volvió más gélida , un frío recorrió mi espalda , dude un segundo antes de escribir

- Soy Camila

Espere un poco , pero recibí una respuesta

- Soy Jack ...Jack Frost

Si como no - sonreí traviesamente

- No me crees ? - escribió en la ventana

- No ! - le escribí en la ventana

Una mano me tapó la boca , tomándome desprevenida , trate de gritar pero no puede , me lanzaron a la cama con fuerza quedando mi atacante encima de mi . Pelee con todas mis fuerzas , le pegue , metí pie , de todo pero no logré nada . L quedarme sin fuerzas abrí los ojos lentamente , lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules eléctricos mirándome de arriba abajo

Trate de ponerme de pie , pero el me forzó a quedarme en la cama debajo de el

- Quien mierda eres ?! - le grite asustada

- Jack Frost , hey ese no es vocabulario para una señorita como tu

- Atrevido ! Quítate de encima - le golpee en el pecho fuerte mente , pero me dolió la mano , su pecho era tan duro y bien formado

- Perdón pero me la llevo - le dijo a la nada

- A quien te vas a llevar estúpido - le grite pegándole aunque me desangre y eso ha estaba ocurriendo

- A ti por su puesto , deja de golpearme , no me aras nada solo te estas lastimando a ti misma y a luna no le gustará eso !- agarro con rudeza mis manos contra las suyas que eran tal témpano de hielo

- Déjame ! - lloriquee

- ayy ahora se pone a llorar la niña ! , tranquila ! No te are naada - me toco la mejilla dulcemente

- No me toques ! Voy a llamar a la policía , a mi mama ! - me puse a llorar más fuerte - déjame por favor

Me estrujo entre sus fríos brazos y para mi sorpresa me elevo unos centímetros de la cama . Temblé toda , que querría hacer el ? Cómo podía hacer esto ?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que era elevada más

- Que haces ? - le susurre aterrorizada

- Vamos donde Norte - dijo con una sonrisa

- Quien carajos es Norte ?! - lo tuve que abrazar pues saltó al vacío con un bastón con forma extraña , y ahora en vez de estar en mi habitación , estaba volando por la cuidad de Madrid

- Estas perdida - arrugo un poco la nariz y por alguna razón me puse a reír al ver su expresión


	2. Chapter 2

- Donde estoy ! - llore débilmente - Quiero estar en mi casa , con mi mama

- Deja de llorar ! - hablo Jack acercándose a mi - Eres una niña rara - acarcio mi rostro con dulzura

- No me toques ! - le grite asustada - no me gusten que me toquen

- Pues ándate acostumbrando niña , yo te tocare cuando se me pegue la gana - sonrió arrogantemente bajando su mano hasta mi cuello

- No ! - trate de apartarme de su toque pero no logre nada , el se iba acercando más y más a mi rostro , temía que me quisiera dar mi primer beso

Lose lose una chica de 17 años aún sin su primer beso , era así soy yo

Cuando vi que faltaba poco centímetros , cerré los ojos con fuerza , estaba aterrada

-Jack ! - grito alguien a sus espaldas haciendo que este se pusiera de pie

Yo mire agradecida a la persona , que era un hombre como de 2 metros y robusto , tenía una barba blanca y tenía tatuajes en sus brazos . Jack le miro avergonzado y pidió perdón

- Camila destruje - saludo el hombre - Bienvenida al polo norte

- Uh ? Polo norte ? Gracias - musite tímida

Se apareció una mujer pequeña con alas de color verde y se acercó mucho a mi rostro

- Felicidades ! Tu eres la elegida eh ?

Le mire con cara de interrogación

- la elegida para que ?.

- Para que seas MI esposa - respondió Jack por ella con una voz que me heló hasta los huesos

Me quede en shock unos segundos , antes de que dijera algo apareció un conejo con un bumerán , me dio palmaditas en el hombro

- Te deseo suerte

- Que ! Yo no quiero ser nada de el ! - susurre asustada - esto es un error

- El hombre de la luna nunca se equivoca chica , tu eres su elegida para ser la esposa de Jack

- No ! - susurre - quiero estar en mi casa

- Ya lo estarás , en nuestra casa - hablo Jack

- Estas loco ! Necesito salir de aquí

- No puedes

- En la noche de luna llena , ósea hoy , será su matrimonio

- Que nooo - grite - Yo no me casare

- Me puedes hacer el favor de callarte ? - me espeto Jack con fuerza , vi furia en sus ojos azules y tensó la mandíbula , me dio miedo en ese momento

Cerré la boca por el miedo, mire hacia el piso

- En 1 hora aquí - me hablo Jack con enojo

- Por que estas enojado ? - pregunte tímidamente

- No estoy enojado - aclaro su voz para cambiarla a una más dulce y suave que por un momento me inundo el pensamiento

- Si ... - cuando vi su mirada fulminante me quede callada

- Te llevare a tu cuarto - hablo la chica como colibrí

- Ok - no mire a Jack al salir de ese lugar , por que suponía que el de verdad que estaba enojado , si tenía ganas de mirarlo pero... Ahí nomás lo deje

Camine por varios pasillos , hasta que paramos enfrente de una puerta gigantesca , la chica la abrió y me quede asombrada . Una cama enorme me daba la bienvenida , una mesita de noche estaba junto a ella y una pequeña mesa para dos personas también estaban ahí

Rápidamente me tire en la cama y me arrope , en ese lugar si que hacia un frío del,carajo

- Te vengo a ver en 1 hora ok ? - dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Asentí con la cabeza , ella no parecía mala , como Jack . Jack infundía un miedo tremendo en mi , sería ...muy extraño estar casada con el , vívir en la misma casa y ... Convivir juntos ?

Que rayos ! Me moriría de miedo


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó después de algunos minutos , de estar dormida , trato de levantarse , pero para su sorpresa , tenía algo que no la dejaba

Y eso era ... Su vestido de novia

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver su curvilínea figura en ese vestido tan hermoso que traía puesto . Gracias a dios le cubría hasta el cuello , lo malo es que tenía un escote en la espalda , pero no estaba a flor de piel esta , si no que estaba cubierta

- Que es esto ?! - grito asustada

Su cabello iba suelto , cayendo sobre su espalda y su rostro estaba con leve maquillaje . El velo era largo y terminaba en una corona de rosas blancas que desprendían un olor tan exquisito que inundaba la habitación

Lo malo es que tenía puesto zapatos de taco , y ella en su vida ! Había usado ese tipo de zapatos , puso cara de disgusto al tener que caminar como pingüino para no irse de bruces contra el suelo

- Odio esto ! - susurro saliendo de la habitación

Al salir se encontró con la mujer colibrí que estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa

- Owwwww que hermosa - grito emocionada - te queda perfecto

- No puedo caminar ! - se quejó

- sólo va a durar minutos - le dijo

- Me niego rotundamente -

- Ya es tarde ! Apúrate ! Nos están esperando

Caminaron hasta el salón donde esta ese globo gigantesco , había un gran ventanal y la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor . Un poco de personas estaban ahí , todo el lugar estaba muy bien adornado

- Hey ! Te ves bien - le grito Jack a la chica entrando al lugar

Jack tenía puesto un esmoquin color blanco y se veía muy apuesto . Camila se sonrojó mucho

- Gracias - intentó caminar un poco , pero piso mal , menos mal que Jack la agarro entre sus brazos antes de que toque el suelo

- Ten cuidado ! - dijo con un tono de voz suave - Tu primera vez ?

- Si - musito apenada

- Seré tu primera vez ? - exclamo jack un tanto sorprendido

- Jack - gritaron todos mientras que ella le dio una fuerte cachetada

- Eres un... Imbécil ! - grito ella enojada

- Jajaja cuidado ... A mi nadie me alza la mano entendiste ?! - le fulmino con la mirada

- Tu cuida tus palabras entonces - le respondió Camila

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente , todo acabo cuando empezó el disque casamiento , al terminarlo ... Tenían que besarse ?)

Ella que se moría de la vergüenza y el que se gozaba viéndola así de nerviosa

Al final solo le dio un beso en la mejilla , dejándola sorprendida

- No are nada que tu no quieras - le dijo sinceramente - No me temas ok ? - le paso una de sus manos por su cintura atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para darle un ligero abrazo

- Si - respondió ella un poco aturdida por eso comportamiento tan extraño en el


End file.
